1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bush mounting equipment for attaching a rubber bush to a work having a hole. More particularly, it is concerned with a bush mounting equipment provided with a mechanism capable of applying a lubricating oil automatically to the outer surface of a rubber bush being press-fitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In press-fitting a rubber bush into a work having a hole, it is necessary to apply a lubricating oil onto the outer surface of the rubber bush. Heretofore, such application of a lubricating oil has been performed manually. But the manual application is disadvantageous in that an increase in man-hour is invited and that press-fitting conditions cannot be set at constant values because of variations in the amount of lubricating oil applied.